Xmen Evolution
by bloodvamp0117
Summary: My version of what happens after the third movie. A lot of different story plots going on in this story! Logan feels bad what happened with Jean, Kurt's back, there are problems with with Bobby's and Rogue's relationship and more.
1. Prolouge

Logan looked at the tall stone graves that read ** JEAN GRAY**, **SCOTT SUMMERS**, and **CHARLES XAVIER**. He stared sadly at the one that said Jean Grey. It had been six months since the Alketrez Island incident. Six months since he had to do the most horrible thing to the one person he really loved. He was the one who killed Jean for the second time. He suddenly felt a heavy feeling fix on his chest, he could barely breathe and his eyes burned. Logan remember only one other time where he cried, when Jean died(for the first time). He exhaled deeply hoping to removing all the feeling he had.

"I'm sorry Jean," he whispered. "I love you."

"I miss you."

He turned his attenion to the biggest stone monument that held to the professor's memory. He also missed him the most. He had a connection to the professor that he had to no one else. Partly because The professor was the only one who knew about Logan's past. He had died before telling Logan. Logan reached out and touched the professor's name.

"Damn prof," he said quietly. "We really need you here. It's so hard running this place without you." He ran his fingers through his hair. It was hard running a school with just Storm and occasionally Dr. Hank McCoy but he had his own job to do. Logan stared at all the graves.

"I miss all you guys."

On the other side of the mansion Storm had just finished teaching a class and she was tiding up before she went on a break. She wondered where Logan was. She hadn't seen him for more than an hour; she really needed to talk to him. They really had to hire some more teachers for the kids. Her and Logan's schedule was already hectic with barely enough time for themselves. Things only got slightly better when Hank was around because he had made it clear that his duties as a senator would have to be divided for the school. Bobby, Rogue, and Pete also helped out since they had fewer classes now that they were in their last year but it still wasn't enough. Storm even told Hank to get the word out. Storm sighed. She had no idea what she was going to do.

She stopped the cab in front of the huge mansion. She hadn't been here in almost three years. Even if it was for a bad purpose… She paid the driver and tucked her black hair behind her ears and adjusted her black shades. She walked up the gravel driveway and knocked on the big oak door. Storm who was passing the front hall ,puzzled, when to open the door. When she opened it her jaw dropped. It was Raven DarkHolme also known as Mystique. She smiled nervously.

"I heard you were looking for a teacher..."


	2. Chapter 1:The New Teacher

"You have **_got _**to be kidding me!"

Storm winced at Logan's...rather forceful reaction.

"Just come," Storm said. She looked at Logan's stony demeanor. "Please." And he grudgedly followed her to her new office which was Xavier's old office where Mystique was waiting. Mystique was busy looking at a painting with authentic interest.

"Now exactly what do you want Mystique?" Storm asked her, indifferently. She and Logan stood before her, both of them had their arms crossed.

"I need a job and I heard you were hiring," Mystique said simply. "And I don't go by Mystique anymore, I go by Raven."

""Ok," Storm said, nodding slowly. She glanced at Logan who's jaw was twitching. "So Raven...Why do you think we will ever hire you?" Mystique looked at her hands which were clasped on her lap. Her black outfit made her look somber.

"As you can see I'm no longer..." her face contorted in what seemed like emotional pain. A single tear ran down her cheek. "When Eric left me...I was so angry. All I wanted was revenge well I got it." She suddenly had a smug look on her face. "If it wasn't for me the government wouldn't have ever known where magneto was. But after that I felt so empty and so guilty over the things I've done that I've been doing every thing I can to help the community. What better way then to teach what I know to young mutants?" Logan and Storm stood quiet for a moment.

"You expect us to believe all that?" Logan hissed. Raven sighed and stared at him in the eye.

"I had hoped you would," she said in a sad matter. "Since it's the truth."

"I don't know Mystique," Storm said shaking her head. "You put us through a lot, messing up Cerebro and causing the Professor to get sick, almost wiping the human race at Alkali lake..."

"I know what I've done, I did what I thought was right to survive and I want to make it up to you." Raven said sinceraly. Storm was still unconvinced.

"Raven these are_ our_ kids, _our_ children," she said frowning. "What can you possibly do?"

"I know a lot," Raven said slyly. "I can teach self defense and anything to do with computers." Storm sighed. She nodded to Logan to take a step outside.

"I don't like this." Logan said immediatly after Storm closed the door.

"I don't know Logan..." Storm said biting her lip. "I think she really seems sincere." Logan gave her a look.

"You've got to be kidding me," Logan said to her."Storm, she was in league with Magneto! Or did you forget that?" he added.

"No of course not," Storm said hastily. "But I also remember that if it was the Professor, he would have given her a second chance, you know how he was like." Logan sighed, a sudden sadness filling his chest. He sighed.

"One chance," he warned her holding up a finger.

"Just one." Storm agreed. They entered back into the room where Raven was still was still in her sit. Her hands were clasped tightly and her face was withdrawn.

"We've decided to give you a chance..." Storm said. Logan interrupted her.

"Just one," he warned. "And if anything happens on your part you're out of here." He leaned in closed to stare at her in the eye. "And I will personally walk you to the door myself." Raven nodded humbly.

"Thank you," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes. " You won't regret this, I promise you."Logan's eyes narrowed into slits.

"For your sake you better hope not." he threatened. Storm frowned but said nothing. Raven stood up and turned to them.

"So when do I start?"

"Bobby stop it!"

Rogue giggled as Bobby gently kissed and sucked on her neck. Ever since she had returned from receiving The Cure she and Bobby had been ...um.. busy... Rogue sighed as Bobby ever so gently trailed his fingers over her and trailed kisses down to her collarbone. She ran her fingers through his hair turned it to her and gave him a long lingering kiss. That's what was the best. Kissing. She had been denied human contact since she was fifteen and she was defiantly was trying to make up for that lost time. And she knew exactly who to share it with. She looked down at Bobby who was slowly unbuttoning her shirt to reveal her bra.

"Go ahead," she whispered as Bobby looked at her questionally. He started to nuzzle her chest and then lightly kissed her breasts.

"Oh stop playing around Bobby!" Rogue gasped. Bobby laughed.

"Well what to you expect me to do?" he asked in a grin. Rogue glared at him.

"You know damn well what!" she said peeved.

"Alright then..." Bobby lowered his head... And then there was a knocking on the door. Bobby groaned.

"Who is it?" Rogue asked breathlessly. There was a pause.

"It's Pete," a voice answered. "Just came to tell you we have a new class, you need to go to the gym immediatly." Another pause. "And make sure Bobby comes down with you, it's the whole crew." Rogue and Bobby looked at each other embarrassed that they were caught.

"Uh, we'll be right down."

The gym was in the basement right next to where the Dangeroom was. Kitty, Bobby, Pete, Rogue, and Angel where there all in loose clothing so they could move better.

"Damn well better than the uniforms," Angel muttered to Pete who laughed. The uniforms i were /i a bit uncomfortable. They were all stretching so they could be ready when the class started.

"Looks like they finally got a new teacher," Pete mused to Bobby who was going to answer but at the exact same moment the door opened and in stepped a beautiful woman in at least her late twenties. She was wearing dark sweats and you could see a lean body underneath.

"Yeah looks like we did," Bobby said in surprised. He looked at Pete whose jaw was also hanging open. He turned back to the woman. She smiled looking at her smile class.

"Hello class, my name's Raven Darkholme and I'm going to be your new teacher."


	3. Chapter 2: A Friend's Return

"So you guys should start stretching," Ms. DarkHolme advised them. "Your body will be able to move better if it's warmed up." Every one began to stretch. When the teacher was satisfied she made them do crunches, push ups, and jumping jacks. She made them all introduce their names.

"Ok, now I'm going to show you a demonstration and I need a volunteer," She looked at all the kids. "You." She said pointing to Peter. He went to the front of the class.

"What's your name and ability?" She asked him.

"My name's Peter and I can turn my body into metal." he said. Raven nodded.

"Impressive," she nodded. "I want you to come at me with all you've got." Peter looked flustered.

"I'm sorry what?" he stammered. Raven repeated what she said. "But I could hurt you!" She gave him a smirk.

"I seriously doubt it but I want you to try." She stood opposite of Peter who looked unsure for a moment then took a stance. Peter lunged at Raven who ducked under his arms and gave him a chop to the neck. Peter blinked and rubbed his neck.

"Come on, I know you can do better than that!" Raven exclaimed. Peter frowned and lunged at her again. Raven flipped backwards, away from him. She stood up and dodged Peter's punches as they flew at her. She grabbed a massive arm and hoisted herself up and over and gave him a quick harmless kick to the head. Peter was fuming.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" he asked. Raven laughed. Rogue frowned looking at Professor DarkHolme. Something about her looked familiar.

"Practice." She told Peter.

Suddenly Raven started landing punches, flips and kicks and all Peter could do was try and block them. There was a part where he saw an opening and took it; it sent Raven sprawling to the ground. Suddenly Peter was no longer Peter, he was Colossus. Raven smirked.

"Ah, now it's getting interesting." She flew at him and tried a couple kicks but it did no harm to Peter. Raven assessed the situation quickly and came up with a solution. She threw herself to the ground and did a spinning kick to Peter's legs which did the trick. He came crashing down. Peter's metal exterior disappeared and he shook his head as he got up as he did you could see the dent his body had made to the floor. His whole body ached, especially his back which he had landed on.

"There you go," Raven extending her arms. "I quickly disabled Peter even though he was bigger and stronger than me. Why? Because I found his weakness. Can anyone tell me what it was?" Kitty raised her hand. "Yes?"

"You used his own size against him," She answered. Raven nodded.

"Exactly! I knew I couldn't give any damage myself, his metal shielded himself from my attempts so I had to do something," She said pacing. "The only way to hurt him was make him hurt himself. Turn his strength into his own weakness. You don't need to use only strength to defeat an enemy, got that?" The class nodded. "Good." She turned Peter.

"Thank you Peter," she told him, smiling. Peter nodded, embarrassed. "Now I want all you to pair up and practice some defense tactics."

There was a man outside. A man with luggage. He was wearing a long windbreaker, a baseball cap and a pair of gloves. He looked at the Institute's gates which were strong and sturdy, almost impossible to break down. The man grabbed his luggage and suddenly he was in front of the Institute's Front door with a **BAMPF**. He looked at the front door which he disregarded. He was suddenly inside the front hall in a puff of black smoke. A bunch of laughing kids where coming down the hall when they spotted him.

"Hey are you new here?" a small blonde boy asked. The man slowly turned to the group and lifted his head which he had kept down to show his face. The boy's eyes grew wide and he started screaming.

Storm heard the screams from her office and her heart leapt to her throat. _The children_ . She ran to the front hall where she saw a man advancing on the kids. _Her kids_. Storm saw red (or in her case white). Her eyes glowed white and she felt static electricity run through her hair and down her arms. The man quickly turned around to see a "Storm" coming at him full force. Storm aimed the lightening right him--ha direct hit! At least that's what Storm thought until she saw no one there after the dust cleared. Where was he? The hall of full of dust and strange dark smoke.

"Iz zeez how you greet people?" said an accented voice. Storm looked up at the figure hanging upside down the front hall light and laughed.

"Kurt!" Storm exclaimed. "It's OK!" Kurt nodded and dropped down to the floor. Storm hugged him. Kurt laughed nervously.

"I didn't mean to scare anyone!" Kurt said worryingly. Storm laughed.

"No, I'm sorry Kurt I didn't realize it was you!" Storm said. She was happy to see her friend. She hadn't seen him since after the incident at Alkali Lake when he told her he wanted to find out his biological family. Storm was sad to see him go and in truth they really needed him at Alkatrez Island but they couldn't get in hold with him and they couldn't wait around.

"It's alright!" Kurt was also happy to see Storm; he had missed her on the road. "You cut your hair!" Lifting a lock of hair away from her face. Storm laughed and nodded. She glanced over to where the group of kids where still huddled together.

"Kids, it's OK! This is Kurt, a good friend of mine!" Storm showed them that he was harmless. "You don't have about him! He can teleport." The kids looked skeptical. Yeah, demon-looking man with a tail, three fingers, blue skin and sharp teeth…

"Hey it's Kurt!" a voice said. Kurt and Storm turned around to see Rogue flying over to them. Kurt broke into a wide sharp toothed grin and gave Rogue a hug. Rogue had been close to Kurt since he had saved her from flying out of an airplane.

"You no longer have to wear gloves?" Kurt asked as he studied Rogue as she stepped away from him. She nodded. "Wonderful!" Rogue laughed.

"You haven't changed one bit have you Kurt?" Rogue asked smiling.

"No he hasn't," Storm agreed. "So Kurt, how did the search go?" Kurt shook his head.

"No good," He said sadly. "There was nothing. At least what I could find." Storm smiled sadly.

"I'm so sorry Kurt," she said.

"Me too," Rogue said, she knew what he felt. She had to separate herself from her family the day she realized she was a mutant to protect them. She still misses them from time to time.

"So where is the Professor?" Kurt said his face lighting up. "I was wondering if he could help me!" Storm and Rogue glanced at each other. Storm took Kurt's arm and led him away.

"I think there's something I have to tell you…"

And Rogue watched them walk away.


	4. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Twist

"Dead?" Kurt said in disbelief. He couldn't believe it, no he wouldn't believe it. Not the Professor, he couldn't be gone, he just couldn't. The Professor was one of the most powerful mutant that Kurt knew. A thousand frantic thoughts ran in Kurt's head. "But who is running the school?"

"I am," Storm said softly. She tried to break the news to Kurt as gentle as possible. But how can you break news that the Professor was killed by one of his oldest, dearest students because her powers became so vast that they drove her to the point of insanity? Storm rubbed Kurt's arm in comfort "I'm sorry Kurt." Storm looked at Kurt whose face was withdrawn and grim.

"No, I'm alright," Kurt shook his head. "It's just still such a shock…" Storm wrapped her arms around Kurt and started to rock him.

"I know," She murmured, her cheek very close to Kurt's. "Sometimes I still wake up and expect to see him in the terrace looking out in the yard or reading in his office when I remember…" She trailed off the memory suddenly painful and fresh. Kurt turned his head to look at her face.

"I'm sorry that you had to deal with something that horrible. I doubt that I could deal the way you did…" Kurt said in amazement, looking into Storm's deep brown eyes. "You were so brave and strong…" Suddenly Storm realized how close they were… Awfully close… Kurt turned his body more to her. He lifted his hand and caressed her face pausing, unsure. He brought his face close to hers and_ kissed her._ Storm surprised retreated back slightly.

"Kurt you're upset about the Professor, you're vulnerable, confused…" Storm tried to reason with him. Kurt firmly shook his head.

"No, I am never confused," he said seriously. "Not about you," He traced her cheekbone with one finger.

"Kurt…" Storm tried protesting weakly but Kurt paid no attention and softly kissed her again. Storm was suddenly lost in his soft lips and his fuzzy warm hand on her face. She ignorantly pressed herself against him to kiss him deeper and they gently parted away. Storm looked into his eyes but couldn't think of anything to say to him. What could she say to a person who is supposed to be her friend? With a small pang Storm realized that Kurt had stopped being that but she wasn't really upset. Did she really just want him for a friend or something more? Suddenly she wasn't sure. The door of her office opened and Logan came in.

"Hey Storm…" Logan started but stopped when he saw Storm and Kurt sitting close together, Storm was cupping Kurt's cheek with her hand. "Was I interrupting something?" Storm blushed and she knew that Kurt was too.

"No of course not," she said clearing her throat. "I was just making sure Kurt was caught up with what's going on around here." Logan nodded.

"Oh," was all he said. But he felt that there was more. His acute senses smelled a spike of adrenaline in the air course it could have been the shock of the Professor's death but somehow he was sure that that wasn't it. He turned to Kurt. "So you're back, huh?" Kurt nodded but said nothing, he was still embarrassed.

"So Storm," Logan said turning back to Ororo. "What's up with the new reports on the new professor?" Storm got up and checked some papers on her desks.

"Everything looks good so far. No complaints," Storm said skimming quickly through. "It seems like everything is going good to my knowledge." Logan stayed quiet. He still didn't really trust Raven even though two months have past since her arrival.

"So are you here for good or what?" Logan suddenly asked Kurt just to get his mind off the all Raven-situation. Kurt paused staring at Logan. Logan always slightly frightened him. And he was much bigger than he was. Of course Kurt could've been just as tall if he didn't walk and stand in a crouch all the time.

"I have no reason to leave at the moment," Kurt said timidly, glancing quickly at Storm. He absentmindedly scratched his head as Logan gazed at him intensely. Storm cleared her throat again and Logan looked away. Storm looked at Kurt.

"So are you really staying?" she asked him. Kurt nodded. Storm thought quickly. "Well we could use another teacher in Language. You could teach German, if you want to or another class if you're interested." Kurt nodded eagerly. He liked the idea of teaching.

"Maybe gym?" he said hopefully. His acrobatic skills could really come in handy in that department. "That would be good, ja?" Storm smiled.

"Yes, gym plus the defense classes we're already teaching could help _all_ the kids," Storm pondered. Logan agreed quietly. Kurt did have a very almost feline grace to him and what he taught to the crew and the other children could really come in handy in case of an emergency.

"So it's settled!" Storm exclaimed. She was ecstatic that Kurt could stay. "Let's go get you ready!"

"We have gym now too?" Kitty asked holding up her schedule to show Warren. He shrugged.

"I suppose so since I have it on my schedule and I'm also taking," he said taking a look at his. Suddenly he looked incredulously, his eyes wide. "German?"

"We all do," said Rogue coming up from behind them. "And I think I know who the teacher is, come on." She led them to a small, cozy study where Kurt was anxiously sitting waiting for them to enter with Storm by his side. Bobby and Pete were already there, shuffling impatiently in their seats.

"Hey guys," Storm greeted them. "This is your new teacher, Professor Wagner. This is his first time teaching so I hope you will be respectful and being the oldest students here I hope you will set an example for the other children to set them at ease." The kids nodded, they knew that Kurt was harmless but that the younger children might be intimidated by Kurt's appearance. Storm bade Kurt good luck and then left. Kurt took a deep breath and walked to a pile of textbooks. He had changed before he came to the room and he now wore a blue-striped collar shirt and khaki pants that made him look very dapper against his blue skin. He handed out the textbook and waited while they wrote their names inside to continue. He took a deep breath and started.

"Welcome to German 1." Kurt said in a rush. "I know that you are thinking you are a little too old to learn a new language but that is not true." With every word that he spoke he gained just a little more confidence. "We first need to the basics, the vowels, pronouns, etc." Kurt went to a small blackboard and intended to pick up a piece of chalk when he realized that his fingers wouldn't be able to grasp the chalk. He contemplated and tried anyway but it fell to the floor. He tried to pick it up from the floor but it slipped from his fingers. Embarrassed he kept trying but to no avail. A pale hand reached out and picked it up. It was Rogue.

"Don't worry Kurt," she assured him. "I'll help you. Just tell me what to write, ok?" Kurt nodded gratefully and with a warm smile from Rogue he continued the lesson.

Kurt curled up in his new bed with a notebook to plan out tomorrow's lesson. It went pretty well beside the chalk incident. He had only taught three classes yesterday and they were all with older students. Storm thought it would be better for him to get used to teaching older kids before he taught with the younger children so he knew how to deal with certain situations. Kurt didn't bother to disagree with her but he had to talk to her about getting him bigger chalk that he could use. Rogue had been a big help in class and had stayed to help him with his other classes which he really appreciated. He saw Jubilee and a couple of kids that he had rescued at Alkali Lake and they greeted him with open arms.

He closed his notebook, having a pretty clear picture of what to teach tomorrow. He got of bed and left the room, he was pretty hungry. A group of kids walking down the hall saw him and dispersed quickly except for a young girl about twelve with long dark wavy hair and big brown eyes. She just looked at him curiously with no fear. Kurt approached her not wanting to scare her.

"What is your name?" Kurt said in what he hoped was a gentle tone. The little girl looked up at him and her eyes, giving Kurt quite a start, changed a sky blue.

"Emma," the little girl said shyly. "Emma Frost." Kurt got over the slight shock and got down on his knees.

"That is a pretty name," Kurt told her and Emma blushed. Kurt was happy that Emma wasn't afraid of him.

"I like your tail," Emma admitted softly. Kurt extended his tail to come from behind his back and clasped Emma's hand to shake it.

"Nice to meet you," Kurt said seriously. Emma giggled which made Kurt smiled but then quickly grew serious again not wanting to scare Emma with his teeth but Emma didn't pay it any mind.

"So what can you do?" Emma asked unabashedly. She gazed at him expectantly waiting. Kurt thought for a moment and beckoned her closer.

"Do you really want to see?" Kurt asked whispering in her ear. Emma nodded eagerly. Kurt wrapped her arms around his waist and held her tight and they teleported outside with a loud BAMPF and a puff of black smoke. Kids who were standing around them jumped in surprise and ran away.

"Whoa!" Emma said in surprise as she stumbled slightly. Her head was spinning and Kurt helped her stand in one place. "That was so cool!" Kurt smiled again.

"So what can you do?" Kurt asked. Emma turned to a stray basketball and extended her hand. Kurt watched inquisitively and his eyes grew wide in astonishment as he saw it hover about three feet in the air all by itself. "That could come in handy…" Emma beamed up at him and they headed to the playground.


	5. Chapter 4: Memories

Mystique watched as Kurt gently pushed a beautiful young girl on a swing. A thousand thoughts raced through her head…But what could she do? She did absolutely nothing and walked off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone rang. Warren Worthington also known as Angel picked it up.

"Hello," Angel answered. He sank down on his bed.

"Warren! How are you son!" a cheery older voice said.

"Dad?" Angel said in surprise. "You called!" Angel thought it was strange since they hadn't spoken to each other in weeks.

"Yes I'm sorry for not keeping in touch," his dad apologized. Angel shook his head though he knew that his dad couldn't see him.

"Um, yeah no problem dad," Angel said quickly. "What's going on?"

"Warren," his dad's voice was suddenly serious. "I want you to come back home." Angel sighed. He had had this argument with his father numerous of times before. It never changed.

"No dad," Angel said firmly. "I don't want to repeat this again."

"Warren your mother misses you," his dad said urgently. Angel winced; his dad had landed a low blow.

"I miss her too dad," Angel told his father. "I write to her you should know that." He took his shoes off and lay down on his bed.

"It's not the same Warren," his dad told him.

"Dad I'm sorry," Angel said all patience lost. "I love you but I'm not having this conversation again."

"Warren…" his father began. _Click_. Angel hung up the phone and started doing his homework. After he finished he opened his windows which led to a small balcony since he was on the second floor. He stretched his wings which were folded on his back. He suddenly threw himself off the balcony and unfurled his wings before he hit the ground. The wind lifted his wings and began to flap his wings. He flew around the school, the stables and the playground. Angel loved to fly. He felt so free, like he didn't have a care in the world. His worries were left behind as soon as his feet leave the ground. He landed softly on the ground and tucked his wings. Ever since he came to the school he no longer had to hide his wings though he had to keep them tucked in as not to hurt anyone. He remembered feeling weird leaving his wings free for everyone to see but had gotten used to it. He remembered leaving his wings out and as he walked, knocking everyone as he did.

Angel laughed softly at the memory, He was walking through the halls not paying attention, just trying to get to class on time when kitty came out of nowhere and they collided. At least that's what Angel had thought. He felt a weird sensation quickly pass through his right wing. It was as though it suddenly wasn't there and then the feeling passed. He turned around too quickly and saw a young girl pass _through_ his wing. He remembered how he stuttered trying to apologize and not really understanding what just happened.

"Don't worry," the girl laughed. "I'm not hurt." Angel turned red as soon as he saw how pretty she was.

"O…O…Ok," he muttered. He had folded his wings and kept walking.

"Hey where you're going?" she had asked him. Angel told her and she exclaimed how she was in the same class. She led him to the classroom where Storm was waiting to start the history lesson.

"Oh by the way the name's Kitty," she turned to him, smiling. He smiled back.

"Mine's…Wa…Angel," It had come out of nowhere. She smiled again. He was no longer Warren in here.

"Angel," she nodded as though agreeing.

Kitty…Angel really liked her. She had helped him out so many times. But he knew nothing serious could happen between them though he wanted it too. She was sixteen, she was way too young and he was eighteen. Angel sighed. He really liked her but knew she had a thing for Bobby. _Lucky him_ Angel thought. There was a rustling noise and Angel whirled around straining his eyes to see through the darkness. The noise was coming from a bush. Angel took a stand to prepare himself for whatever was coming.


	6. Chapter 5: New Feelings

It was Kitty who came out of the bushes.

"I'm unarmed and I came in peace," Kitty joked raising her arms in mock surrender. Angel relaxed folding his wings.

"What are you doing here Kitty?" Angel said in a quiet voice. As soon as he knew it was her, his heart started beating faster (well faster than usual), and he felt his ears burn.

"I saw you flying when I looked through my window," Kitty explained. "I was watching you." Kitty was suddenly shy. "You look so peaceful when you're flying…"

"That's exactly how I feel," Angel agreed quietly. "I love it here. When I'm here I don't have to hide who I am. I can be whoever I want to be. I can be free." Kitty stayed silent at Angel's confession.

"I feel the same way," she said softly looking at the school's ground. "I used to be so scared of my powers…I didn't know what was happening to me! I felt like I was going insane!"

"I couldn't tell anyone. Not my friends or my parents… I never felt more alone…" Kitty said quietly. "The Professor was the one to make me give this place a chance…And now he's gone…" Angel turned to her and saw a faraway look in her eyes. They were also filled with tears. Angel took her hand to comfort her.

"But you're here now and that's all that matters," Angel told fervently.

"Here you don't have to hide who you are." Kitty nodded and turned to Angel. She then realized how close their faces were. She remembered how her relationship with Bobby had started this way. Hanging out, laughing, being comforted…

But he was going out with Rogue and she didn't want to risk losing Bobby as a friend so she let it go. Bobby loved Rogue and she respectfully left them alone. But Angel… She had watched him flying by himself at night. He looked so graceful so elegant…He looked like…well…an angel.

Kitty looked at Angel again. God, he looked perfect…His gold hair shone beneath the moonlight, his blue eyes sparkled like ice-blue crystals. Angel loved Kitty's green-brown eyes. Angel realized that he was still holding her hand. And her face was so close… He reached out and cupped her face with his hand. She looked so small so fragile…To delicate and beautiful to ever be hurt.

He leaned in and captured her lips and a soft kiss. Kitty was taken by surprised even though she wanted it in the first place. God, his lips were so soft! Angel moved his lips causing Kitty to let her lips part. Slowly to give Kitty enough time to stop him, she didn't, he let his tongue slip in her mouth.

She gave a little gasp at the invasion that she felt. Angel caught the gasp in his mouth and swallowed it with a moan. He was quickly losing his self-control and he was using all of what he had of his self-restraint to not to run his fingers through her hair.

Kitty pressed her hands against his face and ran them threw his hair. That's it. He was done. He kissed her roughly and ran his fingers through her hair. Her skin! He wanted to feel her skin beneath his, but knew that it was going too fast.

Kitty sucked on his lip and he groaned as pleasure traveled through his whole body even his wings.

"Kitty," Angel gasped. Kitty stopped his words with a deeper kiss and Angel lost his knowledge of the English language and just delved on this new feeling that was spreading in him. His wings started to flap on their own accord. Kitty's kisses were started to feel a bit strange…She was phasing through his skin where she kissed him!

"No we need to slow down," Angel told her hoarsely. His body temperature was rising dangerously and felt like his skin was on fire. He opened his eyes and saw straight through Kitty. Something was wrong…

God, he couldn't stop! Something was wrong!

Angel wrenched himself away from Kitty even though all he wanted to do was be lost in her skin and the way she smelled…

"Kitty…" Angel rasped.

"I know, I know," Kitty gulped in air. "I'm sorry I don't know what got into me!" Angel nodded taking in deep breaths.

"I think I should go now," Angel said quickly and he took off flying.


	7. Chapter 6: A Day full of surprises

X-men part six

Raven rubbed her aching burning eyes. She was in the School's lower levels in the laboratory. She hasn't taken a break from the computer since five in the afternoon. Raven checked her watch. It was now two in the morning. But it didn't matter because she had downloaded and decoded all the files and programs on The Cure. There had to be an antidote…

Raven had been watching Jimmy also known as Leech at school seeing how exactly his powers worked. He had been the source of the cure. She had also been the one to sneak in Worthington Labs to steal information to give to Magneto in order to kill him. At least he didn't know who she was. Anybody knew who she was other than Storm and Logan. They had agreed that it was best this way. She had done to many things that now looking back at it she was not proud of. She doubted that the others would be as forgiving as Storm and Logan…well Storm anyway.

Raven's head thumped against monitor, she had been nodding off. She was way too tired. Ever since she was involuntary given the cure, her reaction time was a bit slower. Everything was slower and she could no longer go for hours at a time without eating or sleeping like she used to. She had one last important file to decode but for some reason she couldn't. Maybe she was just tired…She rubbed her eyes while she shut down the system. Finding more about the cure wasn't the only thing she was doing. Ever since she had arrived at the school she had been making prototypes for a new X-jet that surpassed even the old one and she already had all the supplies and materials ready and had started building by herself. But she couldn't finish by herself.

_Maybe I'll get Colossus to help me_ Raven thought. She had seen him pick up a three hundred pound sofa like it weighed nothing just to get his pen which had rolled under. She cleared up her messes and left the lab.

In Charles Xavier's office which became Storm's new office after he died sat Storm. She was preoccupied with writing next week's lesson plans. She was consulting a textbook and making some notes when Kitty came running in the room.

"Storm you've gotta come and look at this!" she cried. Alarmed, Storm ran after her. Coming up to Logan who was walking where Storm and Kitty had came from he raised his eyebrows.

"Where's the fire?" he said mildly.

"Not really sure," Storm panted grabbing Logan's arm and dragged him behind her. "Come on!" Logan yelped in surprise. All three ran outside where two other girls were standing underneath a tree. Jubilation Lee also known as Jubilee who was leaning against the tree straightened up as soon as she saw Storm coming. Theresa also known as Siryn grinned as she stood up from the ground.

"Look," Kitty motioned them to stop and watch as she lifted an old mirror on the bench that was a few feet away. She propped it up and stepped back. Siryn stepped into Kitty's place and a look of concentration was set on her face. Storm looked at her puzzled.

"What is she…" Logan whispered but Kitty cut him off.

"Look!" she hissed. Siryn took a deep breath and Storm and Logan put their hands over their ears in preparation but nothing happened. What did happen was at the same time that Theresa took a breath her feet left the ground and she kept rising until she was ten feet into the air. Then swooping in on the mirror she let out a shriek which shattered the mirror into about a million little pieces. She circled the bench and landed right in front of the others. Storm stared with her jaw hanging.

"Whoa," Logan said incredulous, looking at Storm. "She can fly!" Storm nodded not really knowing what to say. Theresa had been practicing, this Storm knew. Before Theresa couldn't control her shrieks and she would deafen everyone around her. Now she was able to focus her shrieks and adjust them according to frequency and pitch and she was able to focus them on objects with acute accuracy. Storm smiled at Theresa.

"Wow Theresa," Storm exclaimed coming over to the broken mirror and checking it over. "I am really proud of you!" Theresa glowed, her simmering red hair catching fire in the sunlight.

"Thanks Storm," Theresa said shyly. "I've been practicing really hard."

"I see that," Storm said praising her. Then she thought of something. She looked at Logan who seemed to have the same thought and he nodded. "How would you like to become an X-man?"

Theresa, Jubilee, and Kitty's jaws dropped and were speechless for a moment…before they started squealing. Logan winced and rubbed his temple.

"Theresa this is great," Kitty cried. "Jubilee had already joined and now you're here. That makes all three of us!" They all started to jump up and down.

"And that's my cue to leave," Logan said flatly and Storm watched him stomp away with a smile on her face.

Storm was headed to her office when Bobby rounded the corner.

"Oh Storm," Bobby called to her. "You have some mail. I left it on your desk." Storm thanked him and went in her office. There were two letters on her desk. A letter from a Dr. Moira MacTaggert and another from her sister, D'Sane. She had only found about her sister about ten years ago in the streets back when she was orphaned and into thieving. They ran into each other and both stood shocked at what they saw. They both had shock-white hair that fell to their waists.

It had seemed the Storm's mother had a child earlier from another man but that the baby had been still born and the baby had been taken away. N'Dare had thought her fist child was dead but she was wrong. Storm and her sister keep in touch over the years but nothing too serious. They both had different lives. Her sister already had a husband and a son at that time.

Storm opened the first letter and was reading it when Logan came into the room also reading a bunch of papers.

"Hey Storm…" Logan started but Storm interrupted him.

"It's from Miora," Storm said motioning to the letter.

"Charles' friend?" Logan said in surprise. Storm nodded as she read. Her eyebrows rose as she continued down the letter.

"It seems that Miora is sending four students over here from her

School," Storm said in surprise.

"She has a school?" Logan asked. Storm nodded and picked up the next letter. Logan stared off into to space waiting for Storm to finish. He snapped out of it when Storm made a slight noise.

"What?" he asked. Storm sighed.

"It seems that my nephew Evan developed some mutant abilities and has been acting out of place so she's sending him over here from Africa," Storm said reading the letter.

"Whoa, Africa," Logan said. "That's pretty deep." Storm glared at him and quickly shut his mouth. Storm suddenly gasped. Logan stared at her.

"What?" Suddenly Logan felt very awkward asking one syllable questions.

"I'm supposed to pick him up at LaGuardia airport," Storm said in disbelief.

"So what's the problem?" Logan said not understanding.

"We're supposed to pick up at the airport today!" Storm groaned. "At three-thirty seven!" Logan looked at the time which read three fifteen.

"Then we better hurry shouldn't we?" He said as both he and Storm rushed out of the room.


	8. Chapter 7: First Day in New York

X-men part seven

Logan drove the car like a maniac, weaving in and out of traffic while Storm held tightly to her seat.

"Logan I think you should slow down a little!" Storm said gritting her teeth. Oh good god they were going to crash!

"You want to get to the airport right?" Logan said not glancing at Storm; he kept his eyes on traffic.

"Yeah but I also want to be alive when I get there!" Storm retorted at Logan. Logan chuckled. Storm moaned. But true to Logan's word they were there in thirty minutes just slightly late. Storm and Logan looked at the big television screen that told the departures and arrivals.

"I can't find the flight can you?" Storm asked Logan. Logan just shook his head. "I'm gonna see if I can ask someone." And she left leaving Logan alone to stare at the people. Storm came back five minutes later.

"The flight came in an hour early!" She said trying to catch her breath. "Come-on we have to see if he's waiting to at the luggage pickup!" And with that she grabbed Logan by his cost and dragged him behind her. The came out into another room were everyone was picking up their luggage.

"I think its number seven," Storm said and they hurried down to the luggage belt. True enough there was the flight and none of the people that still stood there looked like a young seventeen year old African boy. Only men in suits stood around. Storm cursed.

"He must have gotten tired of waiting," Logan said his chest heaving. Storm said nothing but stood there her hands on her hips.

"Where would he go," Storm said rubbing her forehead. "He doesn't know the address." Logan spotted something on the conveyer belt.

"What's that?" Logan asked pointing to the suitcases that passed them. They were all covered in stickers and patches of different bands. Storm checked the ticket which read _Daniels, Evan_.

"Logan it's his!" Storm said swinging the big heavy luggage off the machine. Logan grabbed the other matching suitcases.

"Why'd he leave 'em here?" Logan asked setting down the luggage down. "He can't have run far." Storm just shook her head. Logan was suddenly hit with an idea. He opened one of the suitcases and started to rummage through them.

"Logan what the hell are you doing?" Storm asked him. Logan kept searching.

"I'm trying to find anything he's worn lately and hasn't washed yet," Logan explained quickly looking up at Storm who just stared at him.

"And why would you…" Storm started to say and then realized what he was doing. She said nothing and Logan pulled out a hat. It was a skateboarder's hat, a black woolen one and by the feel of it was only worn a couple of times. Logan took a deep whiff of the hat and a strange musky woodsy smell entered his nose along with the smell of peroxide. He took the hat away from his face and could faintly smell the scent around him.

"He was here," Logan told Storm. "But it was a while ago the scent is almost fading. And by the other smell I think he dyed his hair."

"That's not important," Storm snapped at Logan. "Can you track him?" Logan nodded, stuffing the hat back in the bag.

"Yeah should be easy enough," he said and they dragged the Luggage back to the car. Logan walked over to the driver's side but a hand slapped down on the door before he could open it.

"You track, I'll follow," Storm said grabbing the keys from Logan's hand. Logan grumbled but quickly found the scent again. He weaved around people, carts, stray luggage, and small kids. He turned left, right, and then whirled around in a circle. His cell phone started ringing. He fished it out of his coat pocket and saw that it was Storm. He picked it up. From here he could see Storm behind him a couple of cars down.

"Yeah?" he asked, sniffing the air again.

"What are you doing?" Storm's voice asked him.

"This is how the scent is going," Logan argued. "Don't shoot me I'm just trying to do my job all right?" He kept walking.

"And why would Evan be walking like that?" Storm asked him.

"How the hell should I know?" Logan said sniffing around. He was suddenly walking through mud and saw peculiar tracks. He bent down to inspect them. He stood up. "He's on a skateboard or something." He kept up with the tracks.

"How do you know?" Storm said. She put the phone on speaker and put it in the car set. She could see Logan's figure several feet in front of her and she tried to follow.

"I see tracks in the mud that were made by small wheels," Logan explained. "They're parallel to each other so they can't be skates. And…" Logan peered a bit closer to the ground. "There's a foot next to the tracks every couple of feet." Storm shrugged to herself. They were coming up on the free way. If Evan is on a skateboard he could travel farther and faster than what a person could on foot. Then there was the situation on what her nephew's powers might be.

Storm stopped the car once they hit the freeway and Logan got in the car. Every few minutes Storm would stop the car and Logan would get out and sniff around to make sure that they going the right way. Storm was glad that she had told Kurt to watch the while she was gone since it seemed as though they were going to be out for a long time. This whole process took about more than an hour. Then they could finally see city lights. Logan got into the car and simply told Storm drive.

"He headed into town," Logan told her. Storm groaned saying nothing. "And we better hurry the scent is fading." The drive led to a neighborhood in Brooklyn. It wasn't a very good neighborhood.

"Why would he go here?" Storm said exasperated. Logan shrugged.

"You can ask him that once we've found him," Logan asked.

"He's gonna be in so much trouble when I get my hands on him!" Storm seethed. Logan just chuckled.

* * *

"Dude I'ma see you in the club later right?" A guy with a Mohawk asked his friend.

"No doubt man," his friend said. A young guy, obviously of African descent, listened closely and grinned. A club. That was cool; he needed a place where he could chill. His name was Evan, Storm's nephew. Evan ran a hand through his hair. He had recently cut it close to his scalp and bleached it just to see how it would look like. His mom had freaked when she had seen it. It could've been that he had also gotten arrested at the time. His mom had enough and decided to send him to upstate New York to an aunt that he had only seen twice when he was younger. It didn't really matter to him, he had lived in New York when he was younger and sometimes spent the summers over here with his dad. Because of this he had no accent unlike his mother. He had gotten the best of both worlds, his hazel eyes from his father and his rich caramel skin from his mother. He had thankfully not gotten her white hair.

Evan followed the two guys who lead him to a back ally where there was a long line of people. There was a bouncer at the door stopping certain people and asking for…what? It couldn't be ID, some of these people looked to be younger than him. Was he neared the front of the line the bouncer asked the guy with the Mohawk something and let him and his friend through. When it was Evan's turn the bouncer loomed dangerously over him.

"Power?" the bouncer asked, eyeing him suspiciously. The bouncer had a good memory and had never seen this kid before.

"What?" Evan said startled. What was this guy talking about?

"Show me your power or you ain't going in kid," the bouncer said ready to move on to the next person. Jesus Christ it was a club for _mutants_! Evan stared at the bouncer and then looked away lost in his thoughts. He remembered how he did it before and had been practicing ever since then. Evan brought his arm up and clenched his fist. At the motion, sharp spikes protruded from his skin starting from his wrist and ended at his elbow. It had taken him a long time to figure out how to take out his spikes in certain parts of his body as to not ruin his clothes. The bouncer looked slightly impressed and let him through. Evan entered the club grinning.

The club was dark with flashing lights that made it look like a rave. Evan headed over to the bar and ordered a soda. He took off his book bag that held his skateboard and some clothes and set it down at his feet. He watched the people dance and bobbed his head at the beat, techno, cool. There were a lot of rockers here. Evan suddenly noticed a girl sitting at the end of the bar sipping a sprite. She had dark hair and it was streaked with red, purple, and blue and it was pulled into two loose buns on top of her head and she had random strands caressing her face. She was wearing a red corset with a fishnet top under and black leather pants and black knee-high combat steel-toe boots that looked like it could cause plenty of damage if put to the use.

The girl was sitting quietly watching other people dancing. Was she alone? No. Another girl had suddenly stepped to her and started talking to her. But the girl said nothing ignoring her and kept watching the floor. The other suddenly had an ugly look on her face and was suddenly joined by others wearing similar leather outfits and matching tattoos. _Uh oh_.

Evan quietly got up and slowly made his way to the group. He could hear what they were saying to her.

"I said what's your power?" the girl who had come up to her first. The girl with the colored hair said nothing and just stared at her. The other girl came forward but was stopped by a pale hand on her shoulder. A Caucasian male stepped forward. He had very light hair that reminded Evan of his mother's own hair but the guy's hair had a blondish tinge to it.

"Nita that's enough," the guy said quickly. No, he just talked fast Evan decided. "She didn't do anything wrong."

"She could be a human Pietro!" the one called Nita hissed. Pietro walked up to the girl that Evan had been watching. He stopped pausing to gaze into her face.

"Have I met you before?" Pietro said as though he was making an effort to talk normally. The girl looked up at him, meeting his cold blue eyes with her dark brown eyes.

"No I don't believe I've had the pleasure," the girl's voice rang out. It was smooth and crystal clear. Evan sneaked a bit closer. He could see things more clearly.

"You know this club's for mutants?" Pietro asked the girl. She sat back, leaning against the bar and took a sip from her soda undisturbed.

"Really? Never would've guessed," The girl's voice held a hint of sarcasm. Evan had to give her props on how she held her ground without fear.

"It's a bad thing for a human to be in a place with so many mutants around," Pietro said raising an eyebrow. "Especially when they're not supposed in here." The girl said nothing. "How did you get past the bouncer?" The girl let out a little smile.

"Let's just say I have very good…convincing skills…" the girl said smirking. The guys in the group elbowed each other and laughed. Pietro gave them a glare. "Take it however you think it means." The girl suddenly stood up, all playing around erased from her face. She almost reached the one called Pietro who was already tall. Pietro backed up a step from the girl but Evan knew. The girl seemed to radiate a sort of dangerous and deadly presence.

Pietro's cheeks blushed a slight pink from being put down by this girl. He was obviously very machismo used to having things his way. He stood up to the girl, nose to nose.

"You forget your place human!" he snarled, looming over her. The girl just stood there, impassive.

"You wouldn't be sticking your finger in my face if there wasn't something about me that threatened you," the girl said coolly. "By a human no less as you've said." The look on Pietro's face was deadly and before Evan could even blink Pietro appeared behind the girl and grabbed her by the shoulders and whispered into her hair. Evan sneaked a little closer to hear.

"You're gonna regret saying that…" and with that Pietro pushed her away from him into his group of friends. Hands reached out to grab her and hold her still and Evan angrily made his way to the group.

"Hey leave her alone!" Evan said to Pietro. Pietro looked over to him. Now that Evan was closer he could look him over better. Pietro was tall, taller than him and he was muscular but in a lean way like the way a swimmer or a runner might look. Pietro had his blonde hair cut short on the sides and the top was carefully arranged in gelled spikes. He had on dark jeans with chains, Tims, and a leather vest that showed off his lean, muscular arms and an Alpha tattoo on his left arm. Evan glanced around to the others and saw that they had more or less the same tattoos in different parts of their bodies. These people looked serious.

"I don't need your help!" the girl spat, struggling a bit against the people who held her. Pietro walked over to her and traced a long finger down her cheek. The girl gave him a look of pure venom.

"Oh Yeah?" Pietro said stepping up to Evan. "And if I don't?" Evan said nothing, clenching his fists he let spikes protrude from his body. Evan made the threat pretty clear. Pietro smirked and suddenly he wasn't in front of him anymore. Evan never even saw the punch coming and he was sprawled on the floor. He quickly got up.

"Ok, so you're fast," Evan said rubbing his jaw. "Big deal." Pietro's face grew hard.

"You won't be saying that once I'm done with you, "Pietro growled. He was gone, nothing but a blur, spinning around Evan like a tornado and lashing out punches. Evan pulled back a spike-covered first and struck blindly. The blur was gone and in front of him was Pietro who had his hand over his face. He brought down his hand and revealed a bleeding right cheek.

"You're gonna pay for that," Pietro vowed but before he could do anything Evan ejected the spikes from his body causing them to fly everywhere and making people duck to avoid them. The girl with the colored hair saw her chance and ripped free from her restrainers. She quickly gave out a kick in the stomach to Nita who had seen what happened. A guy stepped in front of her and in his hand there seemed to be an electrical ball. She barely had time to duck from the lightening ball before he came at her again. She punched him full force in the face and he knocked out cold on the floor but he was quickly replaced by five different other guys. She was circled in with no way out. Or so they thought.

The girl moved in a way that could only be described as how a martial arts expert would. She did a roundhouse kick to one guy's head and in the same time flipped a guy over on the floor.

"Jesus Christ, she's fucking Jackie Chan!" a guy exclaimed in a panic. Evan saw that she was perfectly capable of handling herself and busied himself with Pietro who was busy taunting him and disappearing before he could let out a shot.

"Can't hurt something you can't catch porcupine!" Pietro teased. He ran behind Evan and punched him in the head. Evan stumbled and was kicked in the stomach. Pietro loomed over him with a smug smirk on his lips.

Nita who recovered from the kick quickly got up and made her way towards the other girl who had just put down two more of her friends.

"Stupid Bitch!" Nita snarled. She concentrated fiercely and all the lights in the club flickered and blew out. Screams rose as pieces of glass flew everywhere and accumulated around Nita. Nita smiled, glass was her specialty and nobody could stop her. The glass swirled around her like a storm cloud that even Evan and Pietro stopped fighting. Everyone had to duck to avoid the swirling glass.

"Nita," Pietro yelled over the roar. "Stop!" But she didn't hear him. She was enraged and it showed as the glass swirled everywhere. Glass from the lights, mirrors, and drinking glasses were all there. Nobody could move unless they wanted to risk getting cut up into a million pieces.

The girl with the colored hair stood up. She knew just how to stop Nita. She ran, dodging bits and pieces of glass. She ran straight at Nita who raised her arm to stop her but the girl with the colored hair flipped behind her and with the two fingers on each of her hand she quickly pressed down on either side of her neck. Nita's eyes widened and she crumpled to the floor. The glass fell from the air like weird rain. Evan quickly got up and turned to Pietro who was up as well.

Evan aimed at Pietro and ejected his spikes but missed as Pietro dodged it. Evan's spikes hit a wire and the wire exploded and the bar quickly caught fire as it was drenched in alcohol. People started screaming as the whole club became a burning inferno. People were desperately pushing everyone else to escape. There were police sirens and fire truck sirens outside.

"We'll finish this later!" Pietro yelled at Evan as he bent down to collect Nita.

"You can bet on it!" Evan yelled back, and then Pietro and his gang were gone. Evan looked around for the girl with the colored hair and saw her sneaking through a back door. Evan followed her. When he got outside he saw the girl surrounded by cops.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Evan exclaimed. Everyone turned to him and some of the cops broke away to come after him. Evan stepped back; he didn't know what to do. He couldn't attack them, they were cops, and it was against the law. He saw the girl being grabbed by guys in uniforms and she lashed out angrily. She knocked down three guys at the same time. _Now why did she have to do that!_ Evan thought. Evan ducked as a cop reached for him. Evan went to the girl's side.

"Why are you still here?" the girl snapped at Evan while kicking a cop in the stomach.

"I'm trying to help you!" Evan told her. She whirled on him.

"I don't need your help!" the girl told him. Evan ignored her as more cops came into the back ally to capture them.

"Damn fucking muties!" a cop cursed. Evan tried to keep his calm as more and more cops encircled them. Evan felt hands grab him and he was suddenly slammed against the wall. Evan heard someone cry out.

"Why are you trying to arrest us, we didn't do anything," Evan told the cops, his voice muffled by the brick wall. His arms were twisted into an uncomfortable position behind him. He felt handcuffs being slapped on.

"Yeah sure kid," a cop sneered in his face. "That's what they all say." He was pulled away from the wall and was being herded to a police car but not until he saw in the corner of one eye the girl with the colored hair being pulled into another car. There was chaos in the front and he saw people stare and point at him as he walked. He glanced at the club and winced as he saw the flames reach towards the night sky. He was glad he had grabbed his book bag quickly before leaving. He saw a sleek silver car stop in the street. He kept staring as a stocky muscular man and what seemed like his mother's double come out of the car. He groaned, suddenly realizing who it was.

He grinned embarrassingly at the woman who had her mouth open in shock. The cop opened the door.

"Hi Auntie O," Evan said abashed before he was quickly shoved into the car and driven off leaving very shocked Storm and Logan in his wake.


End file.
